My Screwed Up Life
by panthergirl29
Summary: I should've known this would happen. My dad buys a piece of crap truck. My friends' cars start acting suspiciouslly. Yep, my life was screwed as soon as I offered to drive to the store.
1. Cars

Just a quick little explanation abput this story.

It is a true story about my life after my dad but a screwed up truck. I shouldn't say the truck is screwed up though, he just ended up screwing my life. Yep, me and my friends didn't expect this to happen to us. I blame him ~points to green mech~.

Green mech: Hey, you offered to drive to the store it's not my fault.

Whatever. Anyway I do not own Natasha Bedingfield's songs. Just him and the song '_Keep Dreaming'_.

* * *

"_Who doesn't long for someone to hold, who knows how to love you without being told…_"

It's a morning ritual for me to sing, especially if I have something big later today. Ever since my parents separated that is. What am I going on about, I haven't even introduced myself.

I am Naomi Katrina Rempton. I am 18 and now live in Orlando, FL. I have brown hair with red and blonde streaks and blue eyes. My life's never been normal. Always surprises around every corner. I guess life just does that to ya. You never expect anything.

"Kit! Come on! We're on in an hour!"

That's my friend Fortuna. My other friends, Hope, Tiffany, and Jamie are waiting for us. Oh no, this is after what happens.

Anyway, this is my story…

* * *

"_Wild horses I want to be like you. Throwing caution to the wind I run free too._" I sang.

_Perfect way to start a morning,_ I thought to myself. Natasha Bedingfield was my favorite singer. I had a few songs of my own but they weren't very good. No matter what my friends said.

I quickly put my polo cap over my brown hair and put on blue vest. My friends called me 'the hiker' because I'm very tomboyish and always wear outdoor clothes. For good luck I gave a quick kiss to my sapphire locket my dad had given me before my parents separated. I put it around my neck and ran out of my room.

XXXXXXXXX

I got on the bus as fast as I could. I ended up falling flat on my face. I staggered up and ran over to my friends. I sat next to Flores (Hispanic, dark brown hair and big brown eyes) who happened to be listening to her i-pod. Hope (auburn hair and green eyes) was talking to Tiffany (African-American with black and blonde streaked hair and blue eyes) in front of us while Jamie (curly blonde hair with brown eyes) sat on the other side of me. I took a headphone out of Fortuna's ear and stuck it in my own ear.

XXXXXXXXX

Once the bus came to our high school we hopped off and went to our lockers, then to our home room. We each sat in desks next to each other. Class didn't start for half an hour so we decided to talk.

"Did you hear about that meteorite?" Jamie said. Everyone nodded.

"What do you think it is?" Flores said. Everyone shrugged.

"I say it's a satellite." Hope said.

"No way! It's just a plain old meteorite, duh!" Tiffany growled. I sighed, they don't watch the news do they?

"There were four more of them this morning. It's pretty obvious, aliens!" I exclaimed. Everyone just sighed. They also call me the crazy one. I felt something hit my neck. I reach into my vest's hood and found a note. When I opened it it read;

_Hey crazy! The mother ship come in yet?_

I turned around and flicked off the school jock, Brandon. He just turned away with a disgusted expression. I picked up the note and wrote;

_Go to hell. Your job here is done!_

But instead of throwing it at him I managed to forge his handwriting and throw it on the teacher's desk. My friends stared at me like they thought I was crazy. I just shrugged and leaned back in my chair.

"My parents are taking me to get a car today." Tiffany bragged. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky bitch. I don't know if I'm ever gonna get a car." I huffed. I then turned to the others suspiciously.

"And where are your cars?" Jamie and Hope smirked.

"Garage." they giggled. I hit my forehead.

"Please tell me it wasn't on the same day."

"Maybe!" I sighed and turned to Flores.

"What's your story?" She looked up from the doodle she was working on.

"Stolen." My eyes widened.

"And you didn't tell me?! Come on! Let's go find this guy and kick his ass!" I growled and stood up, only to be pulled back down by my best friend.

"Already got the police on it and you can't afford another bail out." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. I pouted then smirked at those other times I was arrested for racing.

"Alright class take your seats and Naomi stop thinking about racing." their teacher said as she came into the room. I pouted again.

"Mrs. Dunkins, for the last time please call me Kit." I grumbled. I absolutely hated my first name and preferred to be called by the shorter version of my middle name. The teacher only rolled her eyes and sat down. She abruptly stood up and stomped over to Brandon. I smirked.

"To the office, NOW!" she shouted while holding the forged note in front of him. He glared at me and stood up.

I smiled triumphantly and began to take notes from the board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was hilarious! I can't believe he actually cried!" Hope giggled. I swear, if she kept on laughing she would cry. I sighed and pulled a sandwich out of my lunch bag.

"What do you got?" Jamie asked.

"Salami."

"I got ham."

We traded sandwiches and began to eat.

"Are we still doing practice tonight?" Tiffany said. I shook my head.

"Can't, going to my dad's." I sighed. They nodded and continued eating.

"Has your dad gotten a new car yet?" Flores asked. I smirked.

"Why do you think I'm going." Flores rolled her eyes and continued to eat her lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"The stupid thing won't open!" Tiffany growled while tugging at her locker. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

I held up my fist then punched it. It creaked open while I screamed 'SHIT' as load as I could.

"Thanks Kit." she giggled. I swung my bag over my uninjured arm and started to walk outside.

"See ya later Kit. And no getting in trouble!" Flores shouted while running to her bus. I just smirked and waved.

I looked around for my dad. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen.

I started to walk around when I heard someone call my name.

I looked up and saw my dad standing there with a goofy expression. I smiled brightly and ran over.

"What's up Kitty." he chuckled, calling me by the annoying version of my nickname.

"Hi Dad." I sighed.

He smiled and led me into the parking lot.

"So what kind of car did you get, huh huh?" I pressed on. My dad only smiled and continued walking.

I suddenly got high hopes when I saw an awesome looking Porsche. My dad walked closer to it the turned short.

Damn, my hopes go crashing down.

He continued to walk then stopped.

I frowned deeply.

He was standing in front of a piece of crap Dodge Dakota R/T.

"What do you think?" my dad chuckled. My eye twitched.

"What do I think?! I think you'll never marry that girlfriend of yours with a piece of crap like this!" I cried.

My dad shrugged.

"Diana helped me pick it out. Come on." he sighed and dragged me towards the passenger door.

I hesitantly climbed in since I thought it was going to fall apart. I realized the seat belt wasn't working so I put that on my con list for this truck.

I noticed a strange little symbol on the steering wheel. I stopped my self from touching the symbol and sat quietly in the seat. My dad smiled and started the engine. It sputtered a few times then eventually started.

Yep, this car was a piece of crap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At my dad's house I decided to call Flores. I didn't expect her to be full of joy though.

"OMG OMG OMG!" she squealed. I pulled the phone away from ear since she was so freaking loud.

"Calm down, you sound like Tiffany." I grumbled. She giggled and stopped.

"My car is back!" she giggled again. I shot upright.

"What how?!" I shouted into the phone. Flores only squealed some more.

"It just came back!"

"Did the thief take anything?"

"No! It came back in perfect condition and completely clean and shiny!" I smacked my forehead.

"That is so freaky!" She giggled.

"So what's your dad's car like?" I groaned and fell back on my bed.

"It's a piece of crap. The engine doesn't even work right." I mumbled. I could tell she was probably nodding over the phone.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be okay later." she said. I only groaned some more.

"Oh man, I gotta go clean my room before my mom kills me." Flores said and hung up.

My dad knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said. He came in and smiled.

"I just talked to your mom. You're going to be staying with me for a month." he said. I nodded with a fake smile. He left and forgot to close the door.

I walked up and slammed it shut. I then fell on my bed and groaned some more.

I didn't hate my father. It was just that it was so boring here.

Why couldn't he had lived in a cooler place like Orlando. Instead we lived Tampa.

I took out my band's CD that we made and popped it in the stereo. I pressed play and laid back down on my bed.

_You might think_

_That it's not worth it_

_You might think_

_That there's no hope_

_Oh how wrong you are_

_Cause there's always dreams_

_Just keep on dreaming_

_Hope will come soon_

_Just keep on smiling_

_Your dreams will come true_

_Oh, no matter the day_

_Just keep on dreaming, yeah_

I slowly began to sing along to my voice on the CD. It was another habit of mine to always sing with a song no matter who it was.

"_Just look out your window_

_You'll find the next adventure_

_It might be unlikely_

_But just keep hope"_

I looked out my window but all I saw was that piece of crap truck.

Sighing loudly I turned the stereo off and just laid there.

That truck could never be an adventure. Probably fixing it but I hated to fix cars.

I sighed again and started to doze off.

Maybe, just maybe, I was wrong though.

Maybe there was an adventure in that truck.

Eh, what do I know.

I happened to be wrong a lot.

* * *

Yeah, it's sorta like a prologue. Anyway, reviews and feedback would be nice. I'm also thinking of adding another human OC, she's female and Diana's daughter. If you have any ideas please tell me!


	2. Songs

Here is the second chappy! Thankyou for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Sport since he's my car and the songs Red Light and The Ending of All Good Things.

* * *

"_I'm crying out blood. Crying out blood. Crying out blood. I'm crying out blood."_

I was getting ready for school. It was around 6:25. My dad's house was so far away from the school that I had to get up early, no matter how much my dad doesn't want to get up.

I put a head band in my hair and ran out of my bed room when my dad honked the crappy trucks horn.

I hopped in the passenger seat. It was still dark out and the trucks lights wouldn't turn on. I snickered to myself when my dad started to swear.

After awhile the lights finally turned on and my dad took off down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in the school parking lot I was surprised to see the familiar form of Flores' yellow Mustang GT Premium but was even more surprised see Hope's green MR2 Spyder Convertible and Jamie's blue Corvette 2LT Coupe.

_Lucky bitches,_ I thought. I hopped out of the truck and slammed the door shut, surprised that it didn't fall apart.

I soon spotted Tiffany and the others standing in front of a silver Scion xB. I immediately glommed Tiffany.

"This car is freaking awesome!" I squealed while she pried me off. Tiffany giggled.

"Yeah I know. It was cheap too." I smirked while Flores prodded my side.

"All of us got cars now except for you. Speaking of which, where's your dad's ride?" she pressed. I cringed and pointed at the truck that was now leaving the school.

Flores took one look and shouted; "Mierda!"

I sighed. It was a piece of mierda, alright.

"Yeah, yeah, save the drama." I grumbled and started walking towards the entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In third period I was still sulking. My head was buried in the arms my navy blue sweater. I felt someone rap on my head. I looked up to see none other then Brandon.

"What is it that you want Jackass." I groaned. He gave me a very much fake hurt expression.

"I was just making sure that you're okay, I mean I saw that piece of crap truck your dad drove." he snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Screw off, Asshole." I growled throwing him a one finger salute. He shrugged and walked off. I slammed my head against the desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During lunch we all sat on the hood of our cars while I sat with Flores.

"Maybe your dad wants to work on it?" Jamie said with her usual innocence. Tiffany scoffed and Hope rolled her eyes.

"Jamie, you've known me since what? The first grade? You know very well that my family sucks with working on cars. He probably just bought it so he can save money for a big honker of a ring for his girlfriend." I sighed. Flores nodded.

"Doesn't she have a daughter?" Hope asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but she lives in Pennsylvania with her dad." I explained.

"Oh."

"So he bought a piece of crap truck just so he can propose to his girlfriend?" Tiffany scoffed.

All of a sudden Flores' car started to blare our song, 'Red Light'.

"_Stop right there! Don't say anymore! It's not right. That's all I care."_

I blinked in confusion. Flores' mouth was hanging wide open.

"I thought you said the thief returned it in perfect condition?" I stammered. Flores shook her head and blinked.

"That is so awesome!" Hope cheered. I slowly scooted off the mustang and onto the corvette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get out of here! Didn't you hear the bell ring!"

I woke up with a start. I saw my teacher, Mr. Klion, scowling at me. Grinning sheepishly, I stood up and ran outside. My friends were waiting for me with amused looks.

"How late am I?" I panted.

"Few minutes." Flores said. I looked around for my dad. He wasn't here yet.

"We called him and asked if you can come over for practice." Hope giggled. I glared at Flores, no doubt the master mind.

"Just come on. He was still busy at work anyway." she sighed. I nodded and followed her to the mustang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We came up to Hope's house and got out of the car. Hope pressed a button and the garage door opened.

"Come on!" she squealed and skipped into the garage.

Hope sat down at the drum set while Jamie stood next to a keyboard. Flores and Tiffany picked up their guitars and I stood in front of the microphone.

"Let's start out with individual practice first." I said. Hope nodded and readied herself at the drums.

She started to do the drumming version of We Will Rock You. She looked towards Jamie.

Jamie nodded and started to play Numb. When Jamie finished she looked towards Tiffany.

Tiffany smirked and played Iron Man. After a little improvisational ending she grinned at Flores.

Flores returned the grin and began to play Won't Go Without You. Flores gave me a knowing grin. I smirked when I realized she thought I was going to sing a Natasha Bedingfield song.

I grabbed the mike and began to sing Last Christmas. When I finished I grinned at my friends surprised expressions.

"Come on. Let's start the official Dream Catchers' practice session." I giggled. They nodded and readied there instruments. I gave them the signal to play the first song we ever wrote, The Ending of All Good Things.

"_This news might scare you. __This news might make you cry. But of course all good things… Come too an end…"_

I smiled happily. We actually got several fans when we sang this at our first concert.

"_The sun stops shining. People start fighting. Stars go dim._

_Faces become grim. Breezes stop blowing. Children start growing. All good things come to an end…"_

I gave a giddy smirk when I noticed we were getting an audience of people who just happened to be walking by.

"_Don't cry. When you do I feel a cold place in my heart. It's normal for things like this. Happens to anyone. Just don't cry because… All good things… Come to an end! __The sun stops shining. People start fighting! Stars go dim. Faces become grim! Breezes stop blowing. Children start growing! All good things come to an end…"_

More and more people began to crowd around Hope's garage door. Some of them I recognized as regular viewers while others were new.

"_There are others. They probably care about you more. They miss you. They deserve you more. Just know… What happens to all good things! __The sun stops shining! People start fighting! Stars go dim! Faces become grim! Breezes stop blowing! Children start growing! All good things… Ooh all good things... __Come to an end…"_

All of us gave a quick bow to the crowd as they applauded wildly. I never thought we were really that good though. We were a beginning band anyway.

I almost yelped at what time it was.

"Holy shit! I gotta get home guys." I yelped and ran towards the mustang. Flores followed and we hopped in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank god we didn't get pulled over for speeding. We made it to my dad's place at around 6:45. I hopped out and ran towards the door.

I pulled it open and looked around frantically. The piece of crap was in the drive way so that meant my dad was home. I walked to my dad's bed room and knocked. I was surprised at who opened it though.

"Hi, Diana." I greeted. She smiled softly at me.

"Hello Kit. Your father's sick right now." she whispered and motioned to where my dad was lying in his bed. He was really pale. He gave a small smile to me as I walked in.

"Hi, sweetie. How was practice?" he sighed. I gave a small smile.

"It was okay. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Diana was just about to go pick up some medicine at the store." I brightened.

"I'll do it!" I squeaked. My dad gave a surprised look at me. I didn't really know why I offered either.

"Okay. It's at the Corner Market." he explained. I nodded and walked back outside towards the truck.

Hesitantly I jumped into the drivers seat. I started the engine with, surprisingly, no problems. The lights turned on with no problems either. Weird.

I pulled out of my drive way and onto the road. The car was extremely different when I drove it for some freaky reason I thought I would never be able to figure out.

I can't believe I figured it out.

The song I'm With You started to play over the radio. Smiling I began to sing along to it.

_I'm standing on a bridge. _

_I'm waiting in the dark._

_I thought that you'd be here, by now._

_There's nothing but the rain._

_No footsteps on the ground._

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me._

_Won't somebody come tale me home._

_It's a da- _

"You have a beautiful voice."

I froze.

Who said that? I looked around frantically.

"Jeez. I didn't know that you would freak out over a compliment." the voice said again.

My eyes drifted towards the radio.

Did it just speak?

"What are you staring at?" it said again.

I screamed and swerved, only to have the steering wheel turn itself and lead me into an alleyway. I continued to scream.

It stopped and threw me out of the door. I screamed as I fell to the ground.

I looked back at the crappy truck.

I screamed in horror as it _transformed._

When it finished it's transformation it looked to be male. It was green with bright blue optics. It had a nasty looking shoulder cannon on his right shoulder.

I screamed again. It took one of it's large fingers and put it around my mouth.

"You're a loud little thing." he chuckled. I batted his hand away and panted heavily.

"Who… Are… You?!" I shouted.

The thing appeared to smirk.

"I'm Sport. Your Guardian."

* * *

Ooh, what's gonna happen next? Yes Sport is my guardian so no touchy touchy! Review please!


	3. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
